Yours
by Tricia1985
Summary: A short one-off about Oskar's escape with Eli and the lead up to Let the Old Dreams Die. All rights belong to John Ajvide Lindqvist.


_Yours – November 1981_

_Blackeberg, _

The boy packed rapidly, grabbing whatever seemed important at the moment. Shirts, underwear and a Rubik's Cube were all stuffed into his rucksack. Time was short, and every minute that elapsed brought danger ever closer. The boy's cheeks were flushed from stress and he was sweating. The stress was justifiable. At any moment the door to his Mother's apartment could burst open. His heart thudded heavily in his chest. The police had been alerted to what happened at the pool and were under the impression that he had been abducted by a violent criminal. He knew that the police would begin their search by checking his mother's apartment.

After packing some extra sweets and the knife he had shoplifted into his bag, Oskar Eriksson forced the zipper shut. The bag was heavy, but it was manageable. There were two other smaller bags, each containing clothes and a few prized possessions belonging to his companion – among them a couple of worn toys and a very valuable egg puzzle shot through with precious metal. Wiping the perspiration from his forehead, he turned towards a large, mostly empty steamer trunk. He and his companion had discussed the plan briefly, but Oskar still had doubts. He placed the smaller bags, a blanket and a pillow into the trunk and hoped things would be alright.

Eli sat on Oskar's bed, smiling. She had quickly bathed and had on a clean, powder blue sweater and jeans. Her long, dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her cheeks were still rosy from the hot water. Her nails were clean and she smelled faintly of Oskar's mother's shampoo. Her eyes sparkled as she watched Oskar buzz about. Oskar had bagged up her bloody clothes and stuffed them down the garbage chute. Hopefully, they'd be long gone before anyone discovered them.

"Are you sure you'll be ok in there?" Oskar asked. "I think I can manage, but it might be rough. I don't want you to be too uncomfortable. Maybe we should put another blanket in?"

"No, I'll be fine," Eli said, standing and walking over to Oskar. She placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "I have faith in you. I trust you."

"Are you worried?" Oskar placed his hand on Eli's.

"Not when I'm with you. Besides, I'm used to moving on short notice," Eli replied.

Oskar blushed. He ran through a mental list of what they'd need. They had plenty of money – Eli had squirreled away hundreds of thousands of Kronor and there had been the extra cash that Hakan had put aside as well. They couldn't carry much in the way of clothing, but given their finances, that wasn't a huge concern. Everything seemed to be in order. Or at least as close to order as a suspected killer and her abductee could come. They knew problems would arise that they would have to cope with when and where they finally settled. That was OK, though. They were together. Eli climbed into the trunk.

"Oskar, can I ask you something before you lock me in? Would you prefer me to stay the way I am, or should I become Elias again?" Eli sat up in the box. Oskar looked puzzled and didn't reply. "Would you rather me be a boy or a girl?"

"Which are you more comfortable being?"

"I think I'm more accustomed to being a girl. I've been one for so long. I-I think I'm more convincing as one. I'd be willing to change, if you'd like me to."

Oskar smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. Boy or girl, you're still Eli to me. You'll always be my Eli"

Eli clasped her hands to her chest. Eli made a soft sighing noise. It was difficult for her to cry, as her tear ducts didn't quite function the way they had when she was human – when she was Elias. The tears would come eventually, but it took time.

"Please don't," Oskar said, concern edging into his voice. Eli smiled at him.

"No. It's OK. I'm – I'm just happy and relieved that you feel that way. I- I love you so, Oskar. I want to be your Eli."

Eli leaned forward and kissed Oskar. It was a soft, gentle kiss. She stroked his cheek with her hand, much the way he had done not too long ago on the jungle gym.

"I'm ready," Eli said as she lay back down. The trunk was smaller than her bathtub, but it would be OK for a while.

"Yes."

"Hmm?"

"You asked me earlier if I wanted to – to be like you. I thought about it, and yes. Yes I would. I love you and I want to be with you."

Oskar smiled down at her. He lowered the lid and closed the latches. He could hear a car pull up outside. It was the cab he had called for. The driver honked the horn.

Inside the trunk, Eli was overjoyed. She was no longer alone.

_Note: Just a short piece about what took place between Let the Right One In and Let the Old Dreams Die. I was kind of curious about how Oskar came to change his mind and how he told Eli. _


End file.
